I Believe In Love
by greyshepfan
Summary: Meredith and Derek meet under unusual circumstances and fight against a love that won't go away. Merder, Addek refrence. I suck at summaries so just give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry…Addie, Derek there is just really no explanation. More than 20 percent of all infertile couples have unexplained reasons…the test don't show any accurate conclusions but thus far all attempts have proved futile…I really am sorry." Dr. Nelson frowned as he laid the file down on his desk.

Derek's hand gently grasped Addie's in his own. The last two years had been trying…exhausting if you will. He wasn't sure what to do…where to go from here…"Dr. Nelson what are our options where do we go from here."

Addie let Derek's hand go "for God's sake Derek I'm a Gynecologist…I know the options, we both know what he is saying….we are all Doctors here let's not sugar coat anything or tiptoe around…we will never conceive on our own…we will never do this on our own."

Dr. Nelson leaned back in his chair, this was a normal reaction, Doctor or not emotions were running high…"there is adoption…" sensing Addie ready to jump in he held a hand up motioning for her to sit "there is also surrogacy…it's not for everyone but I think it's the closest you could get to having a child that is biologically yours…"

Derek sat in his chair, ready to stop the Doctor from going any further…they had been through enough and the dream of having his own family was fast becoming a nightmare. Ready to speak up he was startled by Addie's voice as she spoke up.

"How would we go about finding a surrogate and what would the procedure entail?"

Derek leaned back in his chair rubbing his throbbing temples, this was not how he envisioned the way things would go. Not how he imagined starting his family…

"Addie…" he started but stopped in his tracks when his eyes met hers, desperation was etched in her features, but desperation for what…their own happiness…or his. He didn't want her doing anything just for him, this needed to be for them…but something in her eyes told him to go along with it…to give into what she was silently begging him for "so Dr. Nelson how do we get this started…what do we need to do?"

Meanwhile across town in a overly hot apartment Meredith Grey sat amongst boxes that desperately needed unpacking. Two weeks of traveling across country, in a car that was on it's last legs. Two weeks of uneasiness of what would meet her once she reached her destination…now here she sat trying to gain the courage to open the boxes that silently mocked her.

Four months since her Mother had died, four long months trying to gain the courage needed to make her move, to return to her childhood home and figure out the pieces of the puzzle…she needed a job…she needed money and a home…for now she could mark one off her list, but it had never felt like a home before could it now? The back door slammed as foot steps made their way across the wooden floors as Matt pushed some old newspapers out of the way and joined her on the floor.

"So getting anywhere?" he asked as he scanned the dozen or so dusty boxes that filled what should have been the living room.

"Does it look like I'm getting anywhere…do you see any open boxes…or empty boxes for that matter?" she grimaced as she snapped unintentionally towards him.

"Gee Mer, sorry don't know what I was thinking…coming in her after leaving you alone for two hours…thinking just maybe you might have started to unpack….come on Mer you need to do it…you need to go through her things…just rip the band aid off and do it."

Taking a deep breath she knew he was right, picking up her scissors she sliced through the tape adorning the first box….here we go…

Walking out into the sun filled Seattle day, Derek shielded his eyes. The sounds of her heels on the cement echoing behind him, teasing him, taunting him…closing his eyes he tried to block out what he knew would come next…some how they were further apart than when they started this journey together. Somehow they had lost track of what they were searching for…and now it was just a big mess.

"Derek are you going to keep your back to me or are you going to turn around and discuss this with me…" Addie asked tapping the toe of her shoe, hands on her hips, anger playing across her features.

Turning to face her, defeat was written all over him. Ten years of marriage and this is what it had finally come down to…trying to save their marriage with a baby…he was too afraid of failing and this seemed to be the only thing worth fighting for lately.

"Ok…we can do it…"

Addie smiled, letting out a small cheer. Realizing she was drawing attention she covered her mouth stifling out her giggles as she threw her arms around his neck…"Derek thank you, thank you so much" capturing her lips with his, he could only hope they were making the right decision.

"I'll call Dr. Nelson in the morning…we can start interviewing candidates soon…we're going to have a baby Derek…our own little baby…before you know it we will be a family just like you always dreamed."

Derek smiled softly, lost in thought…a family…just like he'd always hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing through the front door Meredith could hear the phone ringing "I'm coming…I'm coming…" plopping her groceries onto the counter she grabbed the ringing phone.

"Hello…" she answered out of breath.

"Yes could I speak to Miss. Grey?" the voice on the other side of the line asked.

"This is Meredith Grey could I help you?"

"Miss. Grey, you submitted an application for surrogacy months back, after careful review of your files we have an interested party that would like to meet with you."

Meredith felt her breath catch. It had almost been a year since she had submitted the application. It seemed like so long ago that she had made the decision to help another couple with their dream. Ancient history…she'd almost forgot all about it, and now here they were calling her asking her to consider it…a couple was actually interested in her.

Falling back on the stool, she leaned her head on the counter.

"Miss. Grey are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here…when do I need to make a decision?"

"Well like I said you need to meet with the couple, no final decisions have been made on their part either. Once you meet you will both be given time to make a decision based on the meeting" the woman on the other line reeled off.

Meredith couldn't get over how cold it felt, but once upon a time it had felt right. Not long after she had found out her Mother was dying…she had made the choice to give someone else the chance at life.

"Ok, yes I'll agree to meet with them…when and what time?" Meredith asked grabbing a pen and paper.

"The meeting is set up for next Wednesday at nine am…we will be sending a copy of their file over for you to read, any questions you have feel free to call or write down on a piece of paper and you can ask them there…"

Meredith wrote the information down confirming her address, as she hung up the phone she felt dizzy, unsure. What had seemed like a good idea months ago now seemed daunting. Glancing at a picture of her with her Mother on the fridge she had a fleeting moment where she remembered why she wanted to do this…she believed in love and she wanted to give someone the chance to be as good of a Mother as her own Mother had been…tears pricking the back of her eyes she sighed…it could never be her so it might as well be someone who deserved it.

"Hey where have you been I'm starved…" Matt said grabbing the bag of chips from the unpacked grocery bag.

Meredith sat there still stunned " you remember when I decided it would be a good idea to participate in the surrogacy program?"

Matt snorted as he tossed a handful of chips into his mouth " yea I remember…I laughed for a week."

Meredith squinted aggravated at him "well someone chose me…they want to meet next week."

His hand stopped half way into the bag, his eyes wide as he tried to speak " someone wants you…they chose you…what are you going to do…your going to say no right?"

Meredith groaned as she ran her fingers through her golden waves "I don't know Matt…I just don' t know."

"So your really going to go through with this?" Mark Sloan asked as he leaned against the railing of the cat walk carrying on a conversation with his best friend while he watched the nurses passing by…nodding and smiling in an effort to hopefully get a number.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Mark" Derek sighed taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"We said we would see this out till the end, and she seems to really want this. We found a possible surrogate…it's just a matter of meeting her and asking the necessary questions…God it sounds so cold and heartless. Nothing like I'd picture when I dreamed of starting a family…when did things get so difficult" tossing his sandwich in the trash his eyes caught site of Addie as she stepped off the elevator on the lower floor of the lobby.

"Well dude your first mistake was dreaming of a family in the first place…sex is the only game I'm playing…forget playing house…" nodding as another nurse walked by Mark nudged his friend, eyes widening as he motioned towards her ass " nice…" he whispered.

Derek just rolled his eyes "yea well sex isn't even an issue anymore…since the Doctor basically told us there was no hope she's all but stopped looking at me…let alone touching, this whole thing is just messed up Mark and I really don't know what to do."

"I wish I could help you out man…really I do…but the whole monogamy thing with babies and emotions" shaking Mark grimaced "it's just not my thing."

Derek smiled as he shook his friend "yea well I'm starting to wonder if it's mine…I have to go I've got a surgery and I still need to change, but I'll catch up with you later."

Walking away Derek couldn't help but think about their meeting tomorrow, his heart was left with a bittersweet feeling. Walking towards the double doors leading off the catwalk Derek collided with a soft stranger.

Catching her before she could fall Derek's hands came to rest on shoulders that were covered in a soft wool green sweater "I'm so sorry…I hope I didn't hurt you."

As she glanced up Derek was caught off guard with the green eyes that stared back at him. She was breathtaking…her soft golden hair fell in waves along her shoulders, her button nose that seemed to scrunch up with the smile she was offering him…and that smell what was that smell…

"I'm fine…I'm so sorry…I'm just so absent minded lately and clumsy…I'm definitely clumsy…" she smiled as she picked her purse up from the floor and straightened her sweater.

He was captivated, his eyes getting lost in those green pools…by the way she was blushing he knew he was making her uncomfortable…shaking himself out of it he apologized once more "I'm so sorry…here I believe this is yours…" he said handing her the manila folder that had fallen to the ground.

"Oh yes, umm thank you…goodbye…" she smiled politely as she turned and walked away.

Derek stood there, dumbfounded by his reaction to this woman. She was beautiful…but he was married…turning he walked towards the doors really second guessing the path his life was taking….


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you want me to go in with you?" Matt asked as he drove into the parking lot of Beacon Fertility Center.

Meredith stared out her window, her nerves starting to get the best of her "no…I can do this, and don't worry about picking me up I'll take a taxi home" she said as she opened her door and stepped into the rain.

Smiling weakly at her best friend, she closed the door behind her and sprinted towards the building. Rain pelting her back as she groaned…of all days to forget her umbrella.

Rushing through the glass doors she took a moment to shake her hair out and pull it back into a loose pony tail. Her nerves were working over time as she pushed the button on the elevator wall…just as the doors closed someone yelled out asking her to hold it. She watched as a briefcase made it's way through the closing doors and a stunning red head stepped on. She was perfect, the kind of woman who made sure her makeup was flawless and not a strand of hair out of place. She looked frustrated, angry even as her heels clicked on the floor as she walked into the elevator shaft…followed by a familiar face. The face of the man from the hospital, the tall dark stranger who had took her breath away, the man whose mere touch on her back was enough to send her mind reeling to dangerous territories…

Meredith watched as he stepped on not taking notice to her, or maybe just not caring. He went to punch the button for their floor and stopped seeing that it was already lit up…his shoulders looked tense and the smile that radiated warmth from the day before was no where to be seen. Instead he seemed just as upset as the red head, as he opened his mouth to speak Meredith worked her way further back into the corner, trying not to listen to the couple who both seemed so angry.

"I'm just saying Addie we shouldn't be doing this if we are having doubts, we need to work things out before we jump on this" the dark haired stranger said as his back remained rigid.

"That's it Derek run away…what's so different this week than last. We've been trying forever and now you just want to walk away…what do I have to do to get you to follow through with one thing in our marriage?" Addie asked as she tapped the toe of her shoe on the elevator floor…a habit that as of late was driving Derek nuts.

"Can we not do this now Addie…" nodding to the person he could not quite see behind his wife " can't we wait to do this in private…you know I want a family, more than anything ….but I want to make sure we are doing this for the right reasons…"

Meredith could feel the passion in his words, the way he stressed family she could tell it was something this man felt very strongly about…she was also coming to dread the fact that this was her couple. They seemed so lost with what they really wanted…so distant from each other…looking up she realized she was visible to him now. His blue eyes were clashing with hers causing the same heat from the day before to radiate through her veins.

Derek couldn't believe his luck, the mystery lady from the day before was once again standing before him, filling him with those feelings…leaving him feeling guilty for the way he was looking at her. It had nothing to do with her he kept telling himself, it had to do with the fact his marriage was failing and had been for a while now…he never should of tried to make things work with Addie after finding her….knowing what he did it had been hard for him to forgive her…and the thought that a baby would change things was slowly starting to prove them wrong… blinking he nodded to the beautiful stranger and turned at the dinging of the bell. As they walked out of the elevator Derek could feel his heart racing…deciphering from what though was to tough to handle in the moment.

Meredith signed in taking a seat in the waiting room, as far from the couple as possible. Her mind was racing with what she should do, everything in her was screaming at her to get up and walk away. From the little conversation she heard she could tell the woman was interested in a baby for status…not for the loving reasons Meredith had always dreamed of helping with. Him however…his eyes told a different story, one of pain, of crushed dreams….figuring out what to do was proving very hard…and she knew she wouldn't be able to do it as long as he was staring at her.

She heard their names being called out as she remained in her seat…shortly after a nurse came out calling her name as well. Walking back through the hall she glanced at the various pictures of people the clinic had helped over the years. The multitude of families smiling back thankful for the chance to have something that at one time seemed unlikely. Closing her eyes as the reached the door of the office she opened them as the door clicked open revealing the lady in red and the man with the mesmerizing blue eyes…this was it….


	4. Chapter 4

Smiling she tried to act brave, the looks on their faces were just as puzzled as hers she was sure. They each looked like they were seeing a ghost, though she thought she saw a hint of relief on Mr. Mcdreamy's face. Why did they have to be so perfect looking…why did she have to find herself surrounded by perfect looking people as she stood here looking like plain Mer just like every other day.

Derek watched her take a seat, she was so graceful. She looked like a carefree spirit, the way her jeans hugged her body, and her flip flops barely covered her small feet, a small peek of her toes showed some pink nail polish. She was young and untouched by life's cruelness or at least that's how it seemed. She would be a perfect Mother…looking at her he realized she could be the woman to give him a child, why did that thought cause him to stir in discomfort.

"So…" Dr. Nelson said as he walked into the room " have you guys already gone through introductions?"

Derek shifted once again gaining him a look from Addie "No actually we just got here…"

Holding his hand out he leaned forward, feeling her much daintier hand as it fit in his "I'm Derek Shepherd and this…" holding his arm out he brought Addie into the equation "is my wife Addison Montgomery Shepherd."

Meredith nodded, feeling a loss of words after staring into those blue eyes "Meredith Grey…nice to meet you…both of you" she corrected as she regained her composure.

"Well now that we have formally been introduced let's explain a little more in detail about what we are here for, it's just a formality since I'm sure we are all aware, but none the less we don't want any unanswered questions when you leave here tonight."

Meredith sat back in her grey suede chair, swallowing hard she tried to stay composed, tried to stop the fear and uncertainties that were coursing through her veins.

She listened as the Doctor explained the procedure listening as he explained how they would inseminate her body, using Derek's sperm. He explained the unexplainable fertility, the lack of ovulation…she watched Addison Shepherd sit there no feeling left in her eyes almost robotic features. Her eyes turned to Derek's he seemed lost, hurt…as she sat there listening to the different medical terms, answering various medical questions…personal questions…she could feel it building, the desperation, she knew this was wrong, this whole situation was wrong. Between the desperation in his eyes and the uncertainties running through her she tried to find her voice, tried to find the courage to say no….she had wanted to help a couple…but this was not the couple…she couldn't do it.

"So then does anyone have any questions they'd like to ask the other party involved?" Dr. Nelson asked them as he sat with his hands clasped together in his lap.

Meredith looked around panic finally setting in, she was feeling hot and she couldn't breathe when the dark haired man looked at her…it was as if she was feeling his pain as her own.

Standing suddenly "umm would it be ok if I used the restroom…could we take a small break?"

The Doctor as well as Derek nodded, Addie seemed annoyed as Meredith quietly turned and walked away. Once outside the door she let out the breath she had been holding onto…walking quickly she walked towards the bathroom to think…to figure out what she was going to do…even though deep down she knew the answer already.

The door opened behind her causing to look up abruptly from splashing water on her face.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked her as he peeked into the small bathroom.

Noticing she was in the room alone he walked in carefully, not sure what possessed him to follow her afraid of scaring her if he approached to fast.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what you heard in the elevator…I'm not one to usually air my dirty laundry in public, things have just been hectic lately."

Meredith stared into those blue eyes, something drawing her in…telling her she could talk to him…something saying he would be honest with her…

"Do you really want this…the baby I mean, do you really want to go through with this?" she asked as she turned towards him, now face to face with the tempting stranger with the pain filled eyes.

A far away look came into his eyes and she watched as a small smile played on his lips.

"Yes I want a family more than anything in the world…I want a child, I've always dreamed of a child…but…" laughing he stared back at her as if almost surprised he was sharing his thoughts and feelings with this stranger.

"But…" she said, encouraging him to finish.

"But I always dreamed it would be different circumstances…a miracle if you will…and filled with love…but I guess sometimes life isn't in our control…or at some things aren't…you tell me something Ms. Grey…are you ready to go into this with us?"

Meredith stared back, feeling the warmth of his stare "I…we need to get back to the room, before they start looking for us" her gaze dropped from his, leaving Derek feeling cold and alone once again.

As she walked back to the room, the sound of his footsteps taunting her from behind, her mind became clear…her heart took control…she knew exactly what she needed to do. Opening the door and stepping through she nodded to the Doctor as well as Addison Shepherd, feeling him walk up upon her she held the door open for him, their eyes clashing once again. Taking their seats across from one another she couldn't help but notice his stares, couldn't help but feel as if he was pleading with her begging her…

"Well then are there any other questions you would like to ask one another before we make our decision and keep in mind this is a big decision so nothing needs to be settled on today…" Dr. Nelson said stressing on the fact that no decisions should be rushed.

Meredith took in a deep breath noticing Derek's hand as it pulled away from Addie…

"I can't do this" her small voice spoke up in the room.

"This is wrong…I can't go through with it…." Derek's voice strong and sure about his answer as it echoed Meredith's.

Eyes turned toward her, then to him…this was not good…not good at all….

_**  
All that I know is I'm breathing.  
All I can do is keep breathing.  
All we can do is keep breathing now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

She ran as fast as she could out of the office. Skipping the elevator she dashed down the stairs, running through the front doors of the building she found herself outside standing in the rain, the wetness soaking through her top as the puddles surrounded her flip flop covered feet. She stood there, allowing her tears to mix in with the rain, her emotions to drain her body. Once upon a time she had felt she could be the person to help with someone's dreams, today she had been the person to kill that dream instead.

Standing there she realized she had no ride home, laughing bitterly at how closely her life was running parallel with the grey mood of the day…she took out her cell phone and slowly started dialing for a ride.

"You did the right thing…" a voice broke through her silence.

Not just any voice…his voice…who was he, and why did he have to be everywhere…why did he have to have such a strong tug on her emotions….

"I know you feel like you broke us…broke our dreams…but we were broken long before today…I just thought you should know that" his smile barely reaching his eyes.

She stood staring at him, her hair clinging to her face as she watched him walk away. Closing her eyes she wished she could take everything back…wished she could wipe the image of him out of her head, the feelings he brought with him in those deep blue eyes…the sadness she somehow wished she could erase from the small wrinkles that etched his face…he was a stranger and yet she felt she knew him so well….

Derek stood by his car watching as the stranger got into her cab and drove away…never to see her again. What was it about her that made him want to start believing again.

Addison was already gone, she had stormed off and left in her own car…it was over…as sad as it was it was a long time coming. As he sat in the drivers seat of his BMW the radio played in the back round as if trying to drown out his thoughts…keep him from retracing the path that led them here…led them to the end.

_"Addie I'm home…" his voice rang out through the elegant town house. He had been gone for nearly a week, and thankfully due to some cancellations he was home a day early…a surprise for his wife who had called daily to see when he would be home._

Walking through the kitchen he hear scurrying…turning to walk back towards the stairs he came face to face with Addie, tear stained face…a sheet covering her body…his stomach turned, his whole world crashing in front of him. She was his wife, his partner…how did something like this happen…

Her mouth opened to speak, his hand coming up silencing her "no I don't want an excuse…I don't even want to know who it is…I just can't look at you right now."

Turning he had walked back out the very same door he had walked through only minutes before…this time his life changed forever.

Derek sat at a stop light, the rain pelting his windows…the bitterness of the past burning in his throat. Tears of the loss he felt knowing he had made the wrong decision taking Addie back pricking his eyes…the light turned green and he was driving again. Thoughts of Addie leaving the Doctors office anger covering her face…she had turned just before walking out the door laughing bitterly at him "I guess this is it then…right…that's what I'm suppose to read between the lines…you never did forgive me did you Derek?" shaking her head she had turned and left…leaving him alone in the room that had made so many dreams come true and instead for him his life was slipping away….

Meredith sat in the back of the cab, watching the almost empty streets pass by. The water from puddles splashing against the cab windows, she was lost in a big world and didn't know where she would find her spot…her Mother's death had left her alone.

A Father she had never known was somewhere out there and a step father she loved dearly was lost in his own pain…tomorrow she would figure out what she would do with her life…today she would….

Seeing a neon light illuminated through the pouring rain she hollered for the cab driver to pull over…reading the sign to say Joes she handed the cab driver a few loose bills and dashed out into the rain hoping to drown away her sorrows…at least for the night.

Walking through the doors she walked up to the bar smiling gently at the bartender "two shots of tequila please."

He smiled gently like the great teddy bear of a man he looked like "you'll regret it in the morning…" as he poured the two shots and sat them in front of her.

Downing one right away she sadly smiled "I always do…" as she picked up the second glass she froze in mid air as she heard a voice behind her speak up.

"Double Scotch single malt please…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Double Scotch single malt please…"

Meredith could feel his breath on her neck, this was unbelievable…not at all possible…turning she came face to face with Mr. Blue eyes himself. The tequila giving her a little more courage than she was use to she spoke up "are you following me?" she asked as she turned to face him.

This was a mistake because suddenly she was face to face with him, and her body was unable to resist responding to his nearness.

Derek looked down at her upturned face and had the sudden urge to kiss her…pausing briefly he downed his drink instead, setting it on the counter and motioning for another…

"So you said no…" his voice was smooth and very void of emotion "I guess this means you can see through the scheme we call a marriage just as easy as everyone else" his tone turning hard and bitter.

Meredith sat for a moment, nursing the tequila in her hand "I did…I did say no, but so did you…" her eyes met his briefly and she wondered for a moment if he wasn't going to say more.

"Hmm I did didn't I…and now I'm sitting in a bar next to a stranger that for some strange reason is everywhere lately…and all I can do is think about you and your honey blond hair…and that scent…you smell so good…what is it?"

Meredith stared back at him for a moment, taken aback by his abruptness, absorbed by his dancing blue eyes "it's lavender from my conditioner."

Smiling he nodded "lavender…" as he went back to sipping his scotch.

Moments passed in silence, both somehow finding comfort in the other. Strangers who somehow felt connected. His eyes from time to time glancing her way, various touches flaming a forbidden fire…hands brushing, her leg gracing his, shoulders bumping from time to time…each touch sending signals to places that had laid dormant in both of them for so long.

"So do you come here often?" his voice broke through their comfortable silence his face flushed from the effects of the alcohol.

Glancing at him she shook her head no "this is my first time here…."

"Me too…so what's your story…you know mine…give me something in return" his voice was pleading with her.

"Why do I have to have a story…can't I just be a girl in a bar" her eyes glazed over with the passion she was feeling.

His hand came to rest on the bar beside her, his strong arms framing her in, his warm breath fanning her neck as he spoke "I'm just a guy in a bar…hiding my pain from the world…hoping to finally find some peace."

His eyes came to rest on her lips, watching as she opened her mouth in a silent gasp at his closeness…her .

"Well there you have it…two strangers in a bar…both hiding from their pain" she whispered as she leaned it.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just his desire speaking but as he leaned in his forehead almost resting on hers he did the unthinkable…"do you want to get out of here…" his head reeling with his need, he wanted her body for comfort…he wanted to feel needed…he wanted to feel loved even if it was just for tonight…

Meredith stared into those blue eyes, watched as they clouded over with passion and need. Her heart racing, her body aching to feel those strong hands work her over…the need to feel his mouth on hers…temptation was to hard to resist, her conscious reminding her he was married…even if he had decided to end it that day…all these thoughts ran through her mind as he took her hand in his. As she nodded yes to him, and allowed him to lead her into the night air…she had never wanted anything the way she wanted him in this moment…never needed anyone like she needed him…she just wanted him to make the pain go away…

_**I have seen fear. I have seen faith.  
Seen the look of anger on your face.  
And if you want to talk about what will be,  
Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder once again, cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend**_.


	7. Chapter 7

Her key didn't want to cooperate with the lock of her front door. Her concentration was lost on the way his hands seemed to be everywhere, brushing the hair away from her neck so his mouth could leave small nibbles along her neck, teasing and biting the delicate lobe of her ear.

_**Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow?**_

His hand made it's way around her tiny frame, taking her small hand in his he guided the key in the lock turning it ever so gently. She turned to face him, smiling at his smugness "impressive…" she whispered with a rise of her eyebrows.

Laughing his hand found it's way around her head pulling her close he whispered just before his mouth captured hers "you haven't see anything yet."

They barely made it into the house before his hands were on the buttons of her shirt, knowing Matt's car was not in the driveway she went with it…allowing him to push her shirt of her shoulders, leaving his eyes to wonder over her porcelain breast as they spilled over the soft pink bra. His mouth working over her pert nipples as they played peek a boo through the lace.

Picking her up he felt her toned legs wrap around his waist as he pushed her up against a wall, his mouth covering hers, swallowing up the whimpers she released every time his hand found those secret spots that seemed to drive her wild. His cock begged to be released, but tonight, with her he wanted to experience it all…he wanted to watch her explode over and over…feel her body beneath his, over his…taking all of him. His hands worked over the button of her jeans, giving himself the space he needed to work his hands inside her panties.

Closing his eyes, he groaned in pleasure at finding her hot and wet…knowing it was all for him…knowing she wanted him as much as he needed her. Deep down he knew this was insane…knew it was wrong on a certain level…but never in his life had anything felt so right.

Her hips fit snug against his as if they were made to fit his, her mouth on his felt so natural it was as if they'd been together since the beginning of time…and his name on her lips….well it was something he would never grow tired of hearing.

Pulling back for a split second he saw a hint of worry in those sea green eyes…his heart breaking at the thought of her pulling back, yet he knew he couldn't do this if she wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath in he asked the question he wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answer to…" Meredith are you sure?"

She stared back into the eyes of the man who was a stranger…and yet wasn't at the same time. She fought deep inside herself with the answer….but knew she couldn't tell him no…knew she needed him and somehow that was over taking every other emotion in her life….nodding she turned her face up to his once more "I'm sure…I've never been more sure of anything in my life…."

_**Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment pleasure  
Can I believe the magic of your sight  
Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

Groaning he let go the breath he had been holding waiting for her answer, he didn't need any more encouragement…"where's your bedroom" he huskily asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his broad chest uncovered for her eyes…

"Ahhh…it's up the stairs first door on the left…oh my…what are you doing?" Derek had lifted her up over his shoulder playfully, her ass in perfect view now…laughing he swatted the perfect temptation as he laughed…"I'm taking you upstairs to have my way with you Ms. Grey…is that ok with you?"

Laughing at his playfulness she sighed in teasing "I guess it's ok…if you must" giggling the whole time he made his way up the stairs.

Opening her door he tossed her onto the bed, taking a second to enjoy the sight of her in the moonlight. The curves of her body luring him in to temptation, calling out his name. Her panties peeked out of the open zipper of her jeans, her breast, still filling the matching bra, were rising and falling in desire…small pants escaping her mouth.

Letting his body cover hers, his mouth once again found hers. His tongue tangling with hers, tempting her with a rhythm he hoped to mimic with his body soon….

_**Tonight with words unspoken  
You vow that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun?**_

His hands worked her jeans off her hips, his body following the same path as his lips nipped and nibbled along her body. His face coming to rest between her legs, he used a finger to trace the slight indentation where her panties had came to rest between her pussy lips. Feeling the wetness that soaked those lace panties, he knew he wouldn't be able to tease to long…knew his body was screaming to loud to be ignored…he needed to be deep in the spot he was teasing.

Looking up he saw her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sensation of his finger tracing over her clit. "Meredith open you eyes, look at me, let me see how you feel…tell me what your feeling…"

She opened her eyes, expecting to feel embarrassed, instead it just fueled her desire "I feel wet, and achy…I can feel my clit throbbing beneath your thumb…and I can feel my pussy clinching begging to be filled."

Derek chuckled deep in his throat. Feeling himself grow even thicker, blood pumping twice as hard from the response to her words…"let's see just how wet we can get you Mer…."

His fingers gracefully worked the waistband of her panties over her hips, pulling them off of her body…leaving her wet folds to his view. Groaning he ran his fingers over her mound, teasing the little nub that lay hidden between the folds. Her gasping turned into sweet whimpers and as he worked a finger inside her…then two…she panted as she begged for more.

_**I like to know that your love is love  
That I can be sure of  
So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

He had planned to take it slow…planned to take his time admiring her body, bringing her to the edge over and over before he clamed his own release, but now watching her…feeling her body clench his fingers…the only thing he could think about was slipping inside and feeling her body mold around his. Unzipping his jeans, he stood, towering above her he saw the passion in her eyes darken even more as he dropped his pants, his cock causing the material of his boxers to rise. Her tongue slipped out licking her lips as she stared. Sitting up she crawled over to the edge of the bed, looking up into his eyes as she pushed the thin material over his hips, groaning as she took the massive length into her hands whispering into the night "oh my…." looking up she chuckled "you are something aren't you" as she admired the length she held between her tiny hands.

Slowly he watched as her mouth lowered, taking him into her mouth…her eyes never leaving his as she absorbed all of him. Her tongue working over his head, licking and sucking as she massaged him over and over again. The look in her eyes as she pleasured nearly drove him to the edge…she needed him…she wanted him…just as much as he needed her. It was a look he hadn't seen in forever…if ever. This complete stranger was taking complete control over him…

Gently pushing her onto her back, he nudged her legs open. His body coming to rest on top of hers as he looked into her eyes….smiling he teased her with his cock easing himself inside her warmth inch by inch…kissing her gently as she whimpered…slowly he felt her body open to his, accepting him as he was finally completely buried inside her. As he felt himself come to rest…his cock pulsating inside her body he looked deep into his eyes and for a split moment he felt love…love for this beautiful stranger.

Meredith stared up into the eyes of the man that was suppose to be a one night stand. The man who she knew she would curse in the morning for making her give into those persuasive blues…but in this second…this moment in life everything felt right and though she knew it was insane for a split second the only thing that mattered was them….

Moving inside her he tried to control the passion raging through him, tried to keep a slow steady pace, but as her legs tightened around his waist and her hips rose and fell in rhythm with his…he knew he couldn't control his body any longer. Thrusting inside her his pace quickened…his mouth worked a path of heaven across her neck and just as he felt as if he couldn't last any longer he felt her nails dig into his back, her hips rise up one last time, her body clench around his as she called out his name…..

As they fell together Derek laid on top of her small frame, the smell of lavender and sex filling his senses. Slowly he rolled to his side taking her with him and as he laid there in the dark he knew what he had done was wrong….but somehow it felt right….and the problem was he didn't want to let her go….

Meredith could tell he was lost in thought, her mind was racing as well…her body struggling to come down from the sexual high…she wanted to ask him to leave, wanted to cry tears for what she had done…but at the same time she wanted him to hold her in his arms and never let her go…

_**  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?...**_


End file.
